


The joy of cooking

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other, if i post more tags i'll spoil it, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-17 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: MIND THE TAGanother short fic enjoy





	The joy of cooking

Viren was an excellent cook, everyone knew that. He didn't even need dark magic to make it taste so divine. Tonight was a special night. He finally got the ingredients he'd needed for a rare dish. He hoped Claudia and Soren would enjoy it.

He diced the leeks and oregano, mixing them with the cream and adding a pinch of chili powder. The meat sizzled in the stone oven, its aroma filling the empty kitchen. Viren only cooked late at night, the guardsmen knew about Viren's cooking, not disturbing him unless it was a dire emergency. He sometimes brought portions to the nearby guards, knowing they couldn't leave until another came to take their place.

It helped Viren calm down after a rough, stressful day. Marcie, his wife and him hadn't really been getting along lately. He'd seen her wandering eye for months now, but never really thought of it much. She always liked to flirt, Viren knew that. 

But today had been something else entirely. He'd come back from a voyage to Delbar, a few days early. He greeted the kids with gifts and had bought a beautiful scarf for his wife, even enchanting it with a warmth and protection charm. 

He had gone to their chambers to find her...

In the arms of another man.

Viren couldn't remember what happened after that. It was all a blur. The next thing he knew it was late at night.

Oh well.

Viren took the meat out of the oven, cutting into it. Ah...just rare enough to savor. Just the way he liked it. He drizzled the sauce he'd made over a slice he cut for himself, sitting and taking a bite.

Delicious.

He had to give it to his wife. She had excellent taste.

Not only in men...

But in flavor too.


End file.
